


Accommodating

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: This was supposed to be "accidental fisting" but really it's more like two fingers, a thumb, and an escaped toy.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Accommodating

Barba grunted as the base of the silicone toy slipped past his rim and all the way into his body, and Benson froze with her slick fingertips hovering near his opening. She swore softly and he cracked an eye to peer between his raised knees at her. Her face was partially-obscured by the hair that’d escaped its clip, but he could see the frown wrinkling her forehead as she stared at his ass.

“It, uh...I lost it,” she said.

He hummed in acknowledgment, unable to manage more as he tried to focus past the fact that she’d been quickly and steadily working him toward impending orgasm and now...wasn’t. 

“Sorry, hold on,” she murmured, prodding gingerly at the bit of red silicone she could still see. His body tightened around it, pulling it deeper, and he shifted his feet against the sheet. “Slippery.”

He snorted quietly and lifted a hand to swipe the sweat from his face. “Generally a feature I appreciate.” He had a pillow beneath his hips to give her easier access, but he was struggling to hold himself still as she poked her fingers into him again in an attempt to catch the base of the toy. “You’ll have to be more aggressive,” he said, blinking several times as he tried to clear the fog of lust from his thoughts. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She pushed the toy further into his body and he suppressed the groan that tried to crawl out of his throat. “I’m sorry, I can’t get a grip…”

“It’s okay,” he assured her. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, working to relax his muscles. 

“It’s not,” she muttered, more to herself than him. She pushed one finger past his rim and felt the slick, warm silicone, hard against her fingertip. She tried to slip her finger past it to hook the base, but the toy moved further away with the pressure of her touch in the tight space. She made a sound of frustration, trying to fight her rising guilt and panic. Not only had she ruined the moment when Barba had been thirty seconds _max_ away from orgasm, but now she was afraid there was a very real chance of his discomfort turning into pain. “I’m sorry,” she repeated as she felt his muscles twitching involuntarily as he tried to hold himself still.

“You don’t need to keep apologizing. Liv.”

She got her fingertip hooked over the lip of the base but when she tried to pull, it hit the inside of his rim and her finger slipped again. He hadn’t completely closed around the toy, but he wasn’t nearly as open as he’d been a minute ago. 

“Can you try to sort of…push…” she murmured.

“There’s a seventeen percent chance I’d shit the bed.”

She gave a startled laugh and looked up at his face, and he flashed his teeth in a grin. “That’s a higher percentage than I’m comfortable with.”

“I rounded up.”

“To seventeen?”

“Now that I have your attention, could you take a breath? If you panic it’s gonna trigger my fight or flight and I really can’t do either in this position.”

She laughed again and turned her head to press her face against his thigh for a moment. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but that didn’t alleviate her sense of guilt. His calmness was reassuring, though. “If I have to take you to the hospital because—”

“There’s zero percent chance of that happening. Liv, look at me.” When she did, he reached a hand between his knees to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Absolute worst case scenario, I go in the bathroom and get it out, but that’ll take the romance out of the situation _real_ fast. If you need me to—”

“No,” she said, further encouraged, “no, I can do it.” She kissed his wrist before he drew his arm back, and then she kissed his leg. His cock twitched, a few more drops of precum leaking into the soft trail of hair on his belly. “Okay.” She turned her full attention back to the task at hand, forcing herself to stop overthinking. It went in, and it would come out. While she might not like the idea of someone poking their fingers into _her_ ass, it was ridiculous to project that onto _him_ ; he’d been thoroughly enjoying himself before she lost her grip.

Trusting he would stop her if needed, she slowly and carefully slipped the first two fingers of her right hand into him, trying to slide them past the toy. The touch of her fingers in the tight space pushed the silicone further away again, but she didn’t stop, following it as she tried to hook her fingers between the base and the slightly-wider bulb of the toy. 

From the corner of her eye she could see the muscles in his thigh bunching and flexing as he kept himself still. “Does this hurt?” she asked. 

“No.” The strain in his voice was obvious, but she also trusted that he wasn’t lying. She saw his cock twitch as she got her fingers hooked around the toy, and she slipped her thumb in beside her fingers to brace against the base. He squirmed a little on the pillow. “Thought you weren’t into fisting.”

She laughed quietly, glancing up toward his face. “I said I didn’t understand the appeal, not that I wouldn’t do it.” She shifted her thumb, gently working him open so she wouldn’t hurt him when she pulled out. “It just doesn’t seem like this could be pleasant for you.” She didn’t bother pointing out that only part of her hand was inside him; he also had a few inches of silicone, and she doubted she could fit her whole fist if she tried. 

He groaned, shifting his feet and clenching his hands against the sheet. “You’d be surprised,” he said through his teeth. 

“Almost there,” she murmured, squeezing the toy’s base between her fingers and thumb. The towel over his supporting pillow was wet with lube, and her hands were both slick. She’d been worried she was using too much—seemingly confirmed when she lost her grip on the toy—but now she was grateful. He was stretched open around her hand, and there was very little resistance as she started to draw back.

She turned her hand as she pulled, focused only on making the process as easy as possible on him.

He made a strangled sound that almost resembled her name as he came without warning, clenching down hard on her hand, and she froze. He was suddenly bearing down so tightly on her hand that she was afraid to move, but he drove his feet down into the mattress as his back arched. His desperate search for friction broke her paralysis, and she quickly grabbed his throbbing cock with her left hand to stroke him through the rest of his climax.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_ ,” he breathed, writhing as he clutched frantically at the sheet beneath him. She pulled her hand, holding tightly to the toy, out in one smooth motion and his hips bucked. She released his cock gently, laying him in the mess he’d made on his stomach, and sat back on her legs. 

She could see the muscles in his legs quivering, and his chest was rising and falling heavily as he tipped his head and blinked her face into focus. She held up her hand, slick with lube, and said, “Guess I got your prostate with a knuckle, sorry about that.”

He laughed breathlessly, lifting a shaky arm to swipe his face. “Here I thought I was doing so well, and then…”

“I’ve seen you tighten up but that’s the first time I felt it. You’re not hurt?”

He pursed his lips to blow out a puff of air and let his legs slide down to the bed. She knew he wouldn’t be able to stay like that for long with the pillow beneath his hips, but he seemed content for the moment. “No.” He paused, looking at her. “Are you?”

“No,” she said with a smile. “Tell me the truth—did you like that?” 

“Yes,” he answered without the slightest hesitation, and she laughed as his face split into a grin. She pushed herself forward, crawling awkwardly as she tried to keep her messy hands off the sheet, until her body was over his with her breasts flattened against his sweaty chest. She pressed a kiss to his lips as he ran his hands down her sides and over the soft curve of her ass. 

“You’re a lot more accommodating than I expected,” she murmured against his mouth. “I kept expecting to meet resistance and never did.”

“You know I can’t resist you,” he quipped before nipping gently at her lip. Then he sighed and tipped his head further into the pillow so he could see her face. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Mhm.” She hesitated, looking at him. “You think you could…first…” She gave him a pointed look, and his eyebrows went up in surprise. 

He slipped a hand between her legs without question, running a gentle touch over her clit. She was a little swollen; she’d already come three times, and she shivered at the light pressure of his fingers. More of her weight settled against him and she buried her face in his neck, kissing and sucking at his skin. It only took a few practiced strokes of his fingers before her thighs tightened and she moaned against his neck, writhing against him as she came.

When she collapsed against him he let his muscles relax into the bed, and he closed his eyes as he released a heavy breath. He was uncomfortable, but not uncomfortable enough to care. They also needed a shower, but that could wait another minute. She stirred against him, lifting her head to claim another kiss from his lips. 

“I think I see the appeal now,” she whispered against his mouth. “I’d like to try it without the toy next time.”

He smiled, feeling a warm shiver of anticipation at the thought. “I’ll be very accommodating,” he promised.


End file.
